


Burgers and Fries Anyone?

by izzyogan



Series: Immunities AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Food, I just really wanted to write something about hamburgers tbh, Immunities AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyogan/pseuds/izzyogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys get burgers.  Literally thats it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgers and Fries Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work so sorry its short and may seem choppy. Also I've been reading super sad fics, and just decided to write something light and happy.

The Achievement Hunter office was hot and stuffy, as would be expected being in Austin Texas. As the guys sat down for what the expected to be a rousing success of a “Let’s Play,” the power went out.

“MOTHER FUCKING HELL!!”

“At least it did that now, and not after an hour of playing,” Geoff grumbled, trying to sooth the fire immunity without hurting either of them.

“Yeah,” Gavin said cheerily, “That means we can take lunch now and record when we get back!”

“Oh hell yeah! I’m starving” Ray grinned at the thought of food. “I could go for a good burger. With cheese and bacon, oh oh but no tomatoes!”

Gavin giggled at Ray’s obvious want for a cheese burger whole Ryan injected, “I, for one, think burgers would be absolutely delightful.”

“Well get your shit together, Assholes! Time for cheese burgers.”

Geoff’s announcement received cheers from the Lads. The Gents just had to smile at their over eager lovers.

The car ride to the restaurant was hotter and stuffier than the office, which none of the guys even thought was possible. Geoff grumbled in the drivers seat about how they, “needed to fix the damn AC” and how “We have the money we just need to fucking do it” Jack sat next to him, a hand gently resting on his fellow water immunity’s leg.

The middle seats housed Ryan and Michael. The two did well in the heat, being fire immunities, but even this was getting unbearable. The reddish brown curls of the younger sticking to his forehead as he slumped against the seat.

“It is so fucking hottttttt!! Ryan make it colder!” The younger fire immunity whined.

“I would if I could, sweetie.”

“Stop complaining! We’re getting burgers!” The two in the backseat shouted in unison.

“X-RAY AND VAV!!!” Ray shouted and the two plant immunities high-five.

“You guys are too fucking cute” Jack mumbled as they pulled into the parking lot.

After placing their orders, the group finally took time to relish in the air conditioned restaurant.

“This is the best. Guys, we are actually eating lunch together and proper. This hardly ever happens!” Gavin is practically bouncing in his seat byt he time he finishes.

“Gav, we eat dinner together every night.” Geoff replies with a laugh at his silly British plant immunity.

“Yeah well this is lunch you dope!” Gavin says sticking out his tongue with all the grace in the world.

“He is right, this is lunch” Michael said, flatting a devilish smile Geoff’s way.

“Shut up, dicks.”

The rest of the meal went relatively quick, with the regular chatter going around. Once the burgers and fries were stored happily in their stomaches, Geoff decided it was probably best to head back to the office and try to restart their “Let’s Play.”

“Burnie called. The power is back on for sure. Everything got fixed and Blah Blah Blah. Now I quote ‘Asshole! Get your people to do your jobs or I’ll let Kdin and Caleb record all the lets plays for the rest of the year.’ So we should probably go.” The guys laughed as they piled into their car for the ride back to the office.


End file.
